


invisible string tying you to me

by SilverHeart09



Category: Doctor Who (2005), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/F, His Dark Materials AU, thasmin, the fam get dæmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/pseuds/SilverHeart09
Summary: The first thing Yaz notices about this mysterious stranger is she doesn’t have a dæmon.Or at least she doesn’t think she does, there doesn’t seem to be one poking out of her pockets and it was only she that fell through the night sky. Yaz’s own dæmon nudges her hand to get her attention when the woman is explaining how she’s gonna call her Yaz, cause they’re friends now.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_joli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_joli/gifts).



> I watched His Dark Materials and this is what happened, I regret literally nothing. 
> 
> Thank you Joli for the endless support <3

The first thing Yaz notices about this mysterious stranger is she doesn’t have a dæmon. 

Or at least she doesn’t think she does, there doesn’t seem to be one poking out of her pockets and it was only she that fell through the night sky. Yaz’s own dæmon nudges her hand to get her attention when the woman is explaining how she’s gonna call her Yaz,  _ cause they’re friends now,  _ and Yaz can see the other dæmons on the carriage getting equally uncomfortable. A person without a dæmon is impossible, yet Yaz can tell that Ryan, Grace, Graham and Carl can’t see hide nor hair of one either. Perhaps that’s why Carl’s so desperate to get off the train and away from her. Yaz can hardly blame him. The woman does occasionally reach up to her shoulder but always brings her hand back empty with a destroyed expression and Yaz wonders if that’s the place her dæmon usually sits. Nisthaavaan gives the stranger an experimental sniff and backs away, looking up at Yaz uneasily. 

‘She smells wrong,’ the beautiful red fox tells her, and Yaz shakes her head at him sternly. 

‘Not now, Nistha, give her the benefit of the doubt.’

Grace’s little frog dæmon and Graham’s tortoise appear to be having a conversation with each other on the little train table, both eyeing the stranger with the same trepidation as Nistha, and Ryan’s otter dæmon is sat on her hind legs with her head tilted to one side. 

The stranger notices they’re staring. 

‘What?’ she says. ‘Why are you all looking at me like that?’

‘I mean, you did just fall out of the sky,’ Graham says cautiously. Yaz can tell he doesn’t want to press, doesn’t want to demand this woman tell them where her dæmon is. She’s alive, therefore she must have one. Yaz has heard rumours of people whose dæmons can leave them, can travel far away without harm to either of them. She wonders if that’s the case with their new friend.

‘Is she our friend now?’ Nistha asks, trotting along her side as they exit the train carriage and head towards Yaz’s squad car. 

‘I guess so,’ Yaz replies. ‘We should keep an eye on her, just in case she’s ill. She looks a bit pale.’

Nistha makes to jump in the front seat as he always does but the woman clambers in first, her face lit up in excitement as she looks at the controls and buttons on the dashboard. 

Nistha wrinkles his face and sits in the well of the driver’s side, careful not to get underneath the pedals. It’s clear this apparent snub has offended him and Yaz can feel his indignation rising within her also. When she turns her head to side eye the stranger, however, she feels all the indignation drain away. The stranger smiles at her, warm and bright despite her feverish eyes. 

‘Can we have the lights and siren on?’

xxx 

Yaz realises she definitely doesn’t have one when she collapses into Ryan’s arms a short while later and nothing drops from her pocket or falls from the lining of her coat. A small dæmon, like a mouse or a spider, could still be hiding on her somewhere but it’s clear from the way the other dæmons are behaving that they’ve been separated. Yaz doesn’t know how though. She’s heard talk of it happening but it seems so awful that she’d never given any credence to the rumours. Surely no-one would?

Nistha makes as though he’s about to run forward but clearly thinks better of it, reluctantly padding back to Yaz’s side. Yaz can feel his worry intertwined with her own. How have they become so close already?

The woman lies there, slumped in the grass awkwardly leaning against Ryan, and the other dæmons are hissing and stalking around her until Graham tells his to knock it off and leave her be.

‘She said she’s an alien,’ he tells Lilurina. ‘Maybe she doesn’t have one.’

‘She smells like she has one,’ Nistha whispers to Yaz, able to get a better scent from her now she’s finally  _ still _ . ‘But they’re not together.’

‘Was he on the train?’ Yaz whispers back, suddenly terrified they left him behind, but the fox shakes his head. 

‘No. He’s far away from her.’ 

It’s Ryan who awkwardly lifts her up and half carries half drags her back to the safety of their house, depositing her on the sofa as Grace’s little frog dæmon Dil hops around, taking care not to touch her. Touching another person’s dæmon is strictly prohibited and Yaz is surprised at the surge of compassion she feels from Nistha. He seems to have overcome his initial trepidation and now only wants to be close to her. 

‘I feel sorry for her,’ the fox whispers. ‘She’s all alone.’

Even Ryan’s otter dæmon is curled by the stranger’s feet, a safe distance away to prevent accidental touching, and she looks up when Nistha speaks, nodding her head in agreement.

‘She smells unhappy,’ Berani says, and even Ryan looks surprised. It isn’t common for dæmons to talk to people other than their own, but now they’ve spent some time with her the four dæmons seem to have rallied around her and are each trying to comfort her in their own small way. 

Grace tucks her in under the blanket, pressing a hand against her hot forehead and reaching again for her pulse. Her forehead crinkles, Dil hops nervously onto her shoulder. The stranger’s skin glows golden.

‘She has two,  _ separate,  _ pulses,’ Dil says quietly. 

xxx 

The stranger screams herself awake a short while later, hand flying to her shoulder once again, terrifying Lilurina who ends up upside down on her shell and has to be set back on her feet by Graham. This time though the woman panics when her hand comes away from her shoulder empty and starts looking around the room in desperation. 

‘Where’s Ast-’

She pauses, remembers, then drops her head down onto her chest. 

‘Who?’ Ryan asks, but Yaz can guess.

‘She’s looking for her dæmon,’ Nistha whispers. ‘Did you see how she looked up at the ceiling first? Her dæmon  _ must  _ be a bird.’ 

‘Doesn’t matter,’ the stranger decides, rubbing at her neck. ‘Can you feel that? On your neck?’ 

xxx

When Grace dies Dil vanishes, disappearing into golden dust that spirals up into the air and is carried away by the night breeze. The remaining dæmons gather around Lilurina. There is silence.

xxx 

‘Can I ask you something, Doctor?’ Yaz curiously asks when they’re sat by the crane later that night, waiting in the cold as Grace’s body is loaded into the back of a van. The Doctor has remembered her name now but it doesn’t seem to have brought her solace or peace. Her face is pale, eyes downcast, hair lank around her face.

‘Course,’ the Doctor replies, her hands cold and shaking around the polystyrene cup of tea someone shoved into her hands. She looks ill, though that could just be from the cold, and Yaz reaches out a hand to place carefully on her arm. 

The Doctor looks down at it, head tilted curiously, but she says nothing and Yaz doesn’t miss the way her body presses against Yaz’s a little more. 

‘Where’s your dæmon?’ Yaz asks, and the Doctor freezes up so fast she almost spills her tea.

‘Ah, yes,’ she says, looking up into the sky with a lost expression. ‘I was wondering when you were going to ask me about her. Amazed you haven’t already, to be honest. Excellent self restraint. Ten points to Yaz.’

‘Her?’ Yaz frowns. A dæmon is almost always the opposite sex to its person. It’s very rare that the reverse is observed. 

‘Yes. My people, our dæmons can be either gender.’ 

‘What’s her name?’ Yaz asks, watching as the Doctor twists the fabric of her ruined coat awkwardly between her fingers. Her own dæmon puts his head on her lap, 

‘Her name is Astra,’ the Doctor says, frowning as she plucks a button off her coat and tucks it into her pocket. Yaz doubts she’s going to reattach it. The coat is so ruined she doubts even the charity shop would want it.

‘Where is she?’ Yaz asks gently, squeezing her arm. 

‘She was with me, in my TARDIS when I regenerated,’ the Doctor says miserably, ‘but I was thrown out and she didn't fall with me. I didn't even get to see what shape she’s chosen this time. She was an owl last time to suit old Scottish me. I’m not sure what she’ll be now.’

‘I told you she was a bird,’ Nistha whispers from her feet.

‘ _ This  _ time?’ Yaz says, utterly confused now. ‘She can change her shape multiple times?’ Human dæmons settled as an animal and never changed to anything else once humans reached puberty. Yaz has never heard of a dæmon who was capable of doing such a thing. Even Nishta looks shocked. 

‘She changes as I do,’ the Doctor says moodily. ‘When I regenerate, I mean.’ 

‘But doesn’t it hurt, not being with her?’ Yaz asks.

‘Of course it does,’ the Doctor says, and Yaz realises perhaps that’s the reason she’s been in so much pain ever since she arrived. This  _ regeneration  _ thing doesn’t sound particularly pleasant either though; especially if it involves her poor dæmon having to physically change its shape every time. 

Yaz’s dæmon utters a quiet sound, a warning for Yaz not to press. He can sense the Doctor's pain, her sense of loss over her separated dæmon but also the physical pain she’s going through. The Doctor is hurting more than she’s letting on, and Yaz feels her heart breaking for her. 

The Doctor shivers and tucks herself inside her coat and Yaz wishes she had a scarf to offer her. Her dæmon runs off, though not too far away, and when he comes back there’s a wooly hat in his jaws which he drops into the Doctor's lap. The Doctor picks it up and thanks him gratefully, shoving it on her head and sitting on her hands to get the warmth back into them. 

‘My people don’t have to be near their dæmons all the time like humans do,’ the Doctor continues. ‘We prefer it, of course, but it isn’t necessary. She must still be alive though, since I am too, so perhaps there’s hope for my TARDIS after all.’

‘And your TARDIS is your ship?’ Yaz asks. 

‘Yes.’ 

The Doctor says nothing else and Yaz doesn’t press. She wants to tuck an arm around her and draw her against her side but she isn’t sure that’s what the Doctor wants. They sit there in silence until Graham and Ryan come over to take them home.

xxx 

There’s a beautiful photo of Grace on a board at the front of the room, a smaller one of Dil beside her. Together. Where they should be.

The Doctor stands at the back of the church. Dæmons look at her warily, sniffing the air. She offered to stay behind but when Ryan asked if she wanted to come she said yes. Nisthaavann and Berani keep looking over at her and Yaz can sense Nistha’s worry. She strokes the fox’s head and Berani places her head on Ryan’s knee.

After the ceremony Nistha runs straight up to the Doctor and Berani joins him. They sit by her side, not quite pulling but far enough away that Yaz and Ryan have to move closer to feel more comfortable. The Doctor looks down at the two dæmons and then at Yaz and Ryan in surprise. Yaz has a sudden urge to hold her hand but she doesn’t. Ryan’s family and friends of Grace come up to them, their dæmons eyeing Berani warily. It’s clear they want to comfort her, but equally they don’t want to get anywhere near this mysterious woman whose dæmon is so far away.

_ Astra. _

The word is soft and warm in Yaz’s mouth. It speaks of starlight, of the universe, of the whole of time and space. 

Nistha nudges her hand. 

The Doctor smiles at her. 

xxx 

The adventure that follows is more enjoyable than Yaz would ever admit out loud, apart from the being teleported into space part, that not so much.

She enjoys spending time with the Doctor, enjoys her warm smile and endless optimism, even enjoys the way she tells Ryan off for brandishing a weapon; especially when Berani hid her face behind her paws in embarrassment. Yaz had overhead her telling Ryan to  _ put down the gun this isn’t a video game! _

Once it’s over, once the two champions have gone home and the tent in the desert has vanished, once the blue box fades into existence and the Doctor puts her hand on the blue wood, Yaz realises she doesn’t want the adventure to be over. Nistha looks up at her, eyes pleading. Clearly he doesn’t think so either. 

The Doctor practically runs in the TARDIS, yelling for her dæmon in a desperate, pleading voice, and a few moments later there’s the sound of tiny claws against metal and a red squirrel launches itself at her, running around her neck and up and down her legs chittering in delight. The Doctor yelps in joy, hands out in front of her as the dæmon jumps all over her in her enthusiasm and joy to see her again. 

‘Look at you!’ the Doctor cries happily. ‘You’re ginger! That’s just rude!’

Yaz, Graham, and Ryan are too busy standing staring in wonder at the inside of an  _ actual alien spaceship,  _ but when the Doctor runs up to them they notice her beaming, happy face immediately as well as the small red squirrel perched on her shoulder, contrasting with her blonde hair. 

‘This is Astra,’ the Doctor says proudly. ‘Isn’t she cute? I’ve never had a squirrel dæmon before.’ 

Yaz isn’t surprised, given the Doctor's general hyperactivity, but her dæmon barks politely at the squirrel who chitters in response. She’s a beautiful, deep red colour with the fluffiest tail of any squirrel dæmon Yaz has ever seen. She tilts her head at Yaz and Yaz can see a lot of intelligence in those tiny black eyes, they seem to be staring at her.

Ryan’s dæmon is jumping up the steps and looking around the console and the squirrel jumps off and sits on the controls, keeping an eye on the otter and chittering whenever she gets too close to any of the controls. 

‘You’ve redecorated!’ the Doctor realises, looking around her ship in wonder. ‘I really like it!’

The squirrel chittered proudly.

‘I bet you had some say in the design input,’ the Doctor says proudly. ‘This console room practically screams you.’ 

She’s so much happier now she’s been reunited with her dæmon that Yaz finds herself beaming and Nistha bounds around the console room happily. Astra doesn’t see the need to keep an eye on him, unlike Berani who she’s still watching closely. 

Astra hops down off the console and runs up to Graham’s tortoise dæmon, chittering a welcome at her. Lilurina tilts her head, a slow smile on her face. The Doctor leans over the controls, flicking switches and running her hands over her new instruments. Astra runs over her boot and Yaz hears her speak. She has a gentle voice, soft yet full of enthusiasm, much like the Doctor herself. 

‘Press the peddle!’

The Doctor does so and what looks an awful lot like a Custard Cream biscuit appears in a slot underneath the console. The Doctor picks it up, delighted, then looks at her dæmon who - perhaps like her previous owl form - is back on her shoulder. 

‘Was this your idea?’

‘You like it?’

‘I  _ love  _ it.’

The Doctor straightens up, smiles broadly at her fam, scratches her little dæmon on the top of its tiny furry head, and says:

‘Let’s get you home.’

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SHOOKETH at the reactions to the first chapter thank you so much!!!! I'm glad so many people love this concept as much as I do ^_^
> 
> This is a series of one-shots so if anyone does have any prompts please holla at me! <3

The cell is cold, the bars solid, the floor damp. There’s also no light streaming in from anywhere and, while their eyes have somewhat adjusted to the gloom, there seems to be no visible way of escape. No loose brick or bent bar or even a hole large enough for one of the dæmons to crawl through. 

Voices drift down the corridors, some in languages Yaz can’t recognise despite the TARDIS’ translation circuits. There’s a row of cells stretching out as far as the eye can see. The ship they’re on appears to be some kind of gigantic carrier vessel, packed with crates and boxes. And the cells, of course, which makes Yaz think that whatever this vessel is carrying isn’t doing it legally. 

Ryan bounces a rock off the wall for the thousandth time, bored out his mind. They’ve been stuck here for a good few hours now, waiting either for the ship to dock or for the Doctor to come rescue them. She’d been dragged off immediately, frogmarched down the long expanse of corridors and complaining loudly the entire time. They’ve come here after receiving a distress call, Yaz guesses from one of the prisoners in the cells, but despite the size of the ship there aren’t many places to hide and cameras covered every square inch. The Doctor in her brightly coloured purple t-shirt (the design like all the other hundreds of tops she has) had stuck out like a sore thumb and it hadn’t been long before they’d been spotted.

Yaz runs a finger down the stone wall, water collecting on her skin. Opposite her, Graham once again complains about having a wet bum. It’s miserable in the cell, but the three of them have been making the most of it, although Yaz would really like to get out of it now please.

Nistha lifts his head from where he has it rested on his paws. He crinkles his face, tilts his head to one side. Opposite him, Berani and Lilurina sit up also, the otter sitting up on her hind legs and peering into the gloom.

‘What is it?’ Graham asks. ‘You lot heard something?’

‘There you are!’

Astra appears from the ceiling, hanging upside down and waving a tiny paw at them through the bars. She’s alone, no sign of the Doctor anywhere, and that still sends an uncomfortable shiver up Yaz’s spine. She knows separation isn’t an issue for the two of them, but it just doesn’t sit right with her.

Nistha barks a welcome at her and Astra drops onto the floor, a key in her mouth which she hands to Ryan.

‘We need to hurry up,’ she urges them. ‘They’ll notice that’s gone pretty quick.’

That’s something else Yaz isn’t quite used to, how Astra speaks her own mind cheerfully and often. Dæmons rarely talk to humans other than their own and certainly not when their human isn’t even in the room. Astra doesn’t seem to adhere to this unspoken law though, and Yaz wonders if it’s a Time Lord thing. The Doctor certainly doesn’t mind her dæmon speaking to her friends when she isn’t around, or even when she is.

‘Thank god for that,’ Graham grumbles, getting to his feet. ‘My legs are asleep!’

‘Is the Doctor okay?’ Yaz asks Astra. ‘Where is she?’

‘She’s fine,’ Astra replies, hurrying along with them after Ryan has opened the door and they’re out in the corridor, the other prisoners trying to reach them through the bars of their own cells and complaining loudly. 

‘What about this lot? We can’t leave them,’ Graham says, gesturing at the cells with a broad sweep of his arm. Beside him, Lilurina is struggling to keep up. She isn’t a small tortoise, larger than the usual pet variety but not as large as a giant tortoise either. She’s used to sitting on the dashboard of Graham’s bus, watching the world go back as they made stop after stop through busy streets. Running hasn’t been required for her in a long time, and while she can just about keep up she dislikes it thoroughly. 

‘Don’t worry, we have a plan,’ Astra assures him, guiding them down the corridor. ‘The Doctor's in here. They didn't find the sonic so we managed to escape pretty quickly.’

They emerge into a large room, what looks like a server room of some kind, and the Doctor is buried in circuitry, coat sleeves rolled up to her elbows, goggles perched over her eyes, oil smears on her cheeks.

‘Be right with you,’ she calls, distracted. ‘Dismantling. Hold on.’

Astra leaps onto a console, nudging switches and pressing buttons with her paws. Yaz can tell Berani is just barely stopping herself from joining in. There’s nothing the otter loves more than causing chaos. She’s set off TARDIS alarms more than once with her curiosity. 

‘Okay, got it,’ the Doctor says, sonicing something. ‘Have you -’

‘Yeah,’ her dæmon replies. ‘It’s up to -’

‘- what about the -’

‘-sorted that as well and the power is going to -’

‘- I see it. Be ready with the-’

‘- already am. Don’t forget the code needs to be up to -’

‘- oh yeah hold on. Okay done. In three?’

It’s utterly bemusing to Yaz and Nistha the half conversations the Doctor and Astra have. The back and forth, the random sentences that can’t possibly make any sense. She notices that around her is the sound of machinery warming up, the hairs on her arms are standing on end, Berani is running in circles in the same way she always does when she’s nervous. There’s a tension in the air and Yaz has a feeling the Doctor and Astra are behind it. 

‘Okay, hold onto something, fam,’ the Doctor says with a smile in her eyes. ‘This is going to get bumpy.’

xxx

It had gotten bumpy, in fact it had gotten  _ very  _ bumpy, but by the time the dust had settled the prisoners had taken control of the ship and the fam were free to leave. The original sender of the distress call had turned out to be a small girl who’d built the beacon using scraps she’d had in her pockets. She was back home with her family now, as were the rest of the captives after the Doctor had dropped them all off planet by planet, and Yaz, Graham, and Ryan are now relaxing in the TARDIS library, fire crackling in the grate, utterly exhausted. 

‘I don’t know where she gets her energy from!’ Graham says. ‘She’s full of it!’

‘I’m going to need a new pair of trainers,’ Ryan says, expecting the soles of his Reeboks which were already worn through despite only being a couple of months old. 

‘Where even is she?’ Yaz asks, lifting her head a little from the armchair she’s called dibs on. Nistha is lying in her lap and he glares at her, unimpressed by the movement. 

As though she heard her, the Doctor appears then with something in her arms which she places down in front of Lilurina. It looks like some kind of -

‘Is that a skateboard?’ Ryan asks, forehead scrunched. 

‘Yes!’ the Doctor beams. ‘It’ll fold down to fit in your pocket though, Graham. Do you wanna try it out?’

This last sentence is directed to Lilurina who looks at Graham uncertainly. The Doctor addressing dæmons must be a cultural thing as well. Typically humans will only speak to the dæmon of another person if the person is hurt or unable to speak for themselves, although dæmons can speak to each other without any taboo.

‘It doesn’t hurt!’ Astra enthuses, perched on the Doctor's shoulder which Yaz has come to realise is her favourite place to sit. ‘It’s fun! I’ve had a go.’

Lilurina carefully steps onto the skateboard, lifting her feet and frowning. The material on the top of the skateboard is like no other Yaz has ever seen. It isn’t wood, looks more like suction of some kind.

‘You’ll need to tell me if it’s comfy,’ the Doctor says. ‘So I can make adjustments.’

Lilurina looks up at Graham and he nods supportively at her. 

‘Go on, tell the Doc what you think.’

Lilurina clears her throat. She’s never had to address a person face to face before and she’s nervous. The last person she addressed in this manner was Grace. She remembers Dil and her heart clenches. Graham places a reassuring hand on her shell, sensing her thoughts. She concentrates on the skateboard.

‘It - it feels comfy,’ she says.

‘Are you sure?’ Astra asks, standing on the skateboard with her and examining her feet. ‘Doesn’t feel loose?’

‘The suction is designed to keep you on when we’re running, but not stuck,’ the Doctor explains. ‘You should be able to get on and off without any trouble. Can you give it a go?’

Lilurina does so, and finds that being stood on the skateboard feels sturdier than being stood on the ground. The skateboard appears to grip her feet, to stop her from falling off, she assumes, but the Doctor is right and it isn’t difficult to get on and off. 

‘It’s great,’ Lilurina says with a wide smile. ‘It’s really great. Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome,’ the Doctor replies, beaming wide. Berani and Nistha sit next to the skateboard, watching the proceedings with interest, and once Lilurina is back on the skateboard the Doctor turns to Graham. 

‘Can you do a few laps of the room?’ she asks him. ‘To make sure it works. Lilurina shouldn’t have to move, she should just follow you without effort.’

Graham eases himself off the sofa and Yaz grins wide as the skateboard immediately begins to follow him as he walks around the library in a loop. When he speeds up so does the skateboard, and Berani bounds after it to try and keep up with the pair of them.

The skateboard isn’t on wheels, Yaz realises. It’s more like a skateboard shaped hoverboard really, but it does the job and soon Ryan, Graham, Lilurina, Astra, and Berani are off running up and down the corridor to test it out; their delighted shouts and laughter drifting back into the room.

‘That’s amazing,’ Nistha says. Yaz looks down at him in surprise. Astra may chatter away but that’s likely a cultural thing, what with Astra being an alien’s dæmon and all. Nistha has always obeyed the unspoken rule that all human dæmons abide by.

The Doctor beams at him. 

‘Do you think so?’ she says. ‘Astra says Lilurina was having trouble keeping up with you lot earlier. Thought we’d try something out.’

Yaz finds herself stunned at the sheer kindness of the Doctor's actions. Astra’s too. They’ve only known each other a few weeks but already the Doctor's generosity in opening up her home and the universe to them has left Yaz bowled over. 

‘Only if she doesn’t mind budging over and letting me on too,’ Nistha replies.

Yaz rolls her eyes at him. ‘You’re fine. You just get on my shoulders when you’re feeling lazy.’

The rest of their little group come back into the room, Berani and Astra standing on Lilurina’s back, Berani barking in excitement as the skateboard halts in front of the Doctor. 

‘This is great!’ Graham says, slightly out of breath but delighted. ‘Thanks! Really.’

‘No problem!’ the Doctor says. ‘Can you step off you three? Lemme show you how it folds up.’

Astra jumps back onto the Doctor's shoulder as the Doctor presses a small button just underneath the skateboard. Immediately it folds in on itself until it’s no larger than a credit card. The Doctor picks it up and hands it to Graham who takes it as though he’s being given a precious gift. 

‘Just press the button again to activate it, easy as,’ the Doctor says, settling down onto the armchair next to Yaz. ‘Hopefully we won’t have to use it too much.’

‘Why don’t I believe that,’ Ryan says.

**Author's Note:**

> that's your intro now get ready for random one-shots, there will be Thasmin!


End file.
